The lost past, the lost son, and the old man
by The White Cross Crusader
Summary: As Ace's execution approaches, so does the marines and world government's biggest foe. A foe that hasn't been seen in 300 years. Not that good of a summary. M for stuff later down the road. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Naruto/One Piece**

_Chapter 1: The end of war, and the beginning of hell._

_ We had achieved peace among shinobi that would last a "lifetime". At the time we were mourning the dead and celebrating the victory. We were just trying to move on with our lives, and so decided to have a festival commemorating the sacrifice of all those who had fallen in battle. It was during the second Bijuu festival, as we named it, that true hell began._

_ That was the first time I met the infamous Tyrant. A man who was wiser than I was at the time, a man I despise more than even Madara, and yet I respect him for he would be the catalyst for peace on our continent. A piece that was born from fire and hell that he caused, a fire and hell that would prepare us for the future that none of us envisioned except for him._

_ That day, October 12__th__, B.U. was the day that I learned of the power of a well-coordinated and surprise aerial assault making use of high powered explosives with the combined assault of ground based war machines. We were completely caught off guard. _

_ The sight of air balloons was a surprise to me, one of the coordinators of the festival, but I figured they were meant to be a surprise. Then the first bomb fell. The blast engulfed whole stands and families, civilians and shinobi alike were killed in the blast and the following blasts. _

_ Then the kunai with paper bombs started falling from the sky causing more chaos, but unlike the bombs that were being dropped from the balloons theses were fired from the ground some distance away. I along with many other shinobi were trying to take down the balloons why at the same time save the civilians from the carnage that was unleashed at the festival that was supposed to be a symbol of peace for our people. _

_ Then a projector started playing using the smoke caused by the various explosions as a screen in the sky. The face that has since lived in infamy, the Tyrant. He spoke to us like we were children._

_ "See what your peace has brought you? It was only a matter of time before you started murdering each other and killing innocents like you shinobi always do, I just beat you to the punch." He said with a smug smirk across his face. "This is an official declaration of war by the people of Takusan no tochi (Land of plenty). Prepare for your end shinobi."_

_ The projection was cut off at the same time as many "innocent" civilians started attacking shinobi and civilians alike. These soldiers weren't shinobi rather regular civilians, but as many shinobi learned that day they were plenty dangerous especially in surprise attacks. The fighting that started when the first bomb dropped at 9 that night ended at 3 the next morning with hundreds of dead on both sides. During the 4__th__ Great Shinobi War I had witnessed much greater carnage than I saw that day, but because of how many innocent bystanders were caught in the cross fire between two opposing army's I was disgusted that the enemy would stoop so low as to target innocents._

_ But, I should say this now before we go any farther on our journey, this tale is about the legend of the Tyrant. The boy who became a man much earlier than most, a man who gave up his family, his happiness, his chance for being remembered as a great leader, and his life to save those that hated him._

_ This is the legend of Daichi Newgate, the Tyrant, and the man I respect and loathe the most.  
_

An old man sat in a rocking chair in front of his house watching the many busy passer-byes on one of the biggest streets in the entire city of Heiwa. If anyone from the street would look over his way they would see an old man on a rocking chair in front of a large but modest traditionally styled Japanese house. If that same someone were to look closer they would probably say that the old man was very old from the wrinkles that adorned his skin.

They wouldn't be wrong, but if they looked into his eyes the person might exclaim that the old man had died because of the lack of happiness or any other emotion in his eyes. They would describe his eyes as dead blue, as lifeless, as seeing without seeing, maybe if the person was insightful enough they would say his eyes were haunted.

Yet, no one ever did stop to take a second deeper look, at least no one had for a long time. The old man di more than just sit and watch people day. He did and does many things in his free time. He had taught a great number of students in various arts, he had written a great number of books, most if not all were best sellers, he had served many years as a politician and a warrior, he dove deeper and deeper into the mysteries of fūinjutsu, he painted a many great paintings, and he also still maintained the largest spy network in the world.

The old man was extremely powerful, easily one of the strongest on the entire continent and assumingly the world. Yet you couldn't tell that by how his body creaked when he stood from his faithful rocking chair. After disappearing into his for a few minutes the old man returned to outside world looking radically different.

He was currently wearing an old brown cloak with the hood up to hide his long and spikey white hair and his wrinkled face, as opposed to his white kimono that he was wearing before. The cloak did do nothing to hide his beard which was pure white and went down to his waist like his hair.

The old man walked with a rather brisk pace considering his age and what seemed to be frail body. He joined in the jostling crowd that he had been watching only moments earlier. He made his way to the capital building of the city, a large and grandiose Japanese style building.

As he came to the gate surrounding the building he was stopped by two guards wearing headbands with pistols strapped to their sides. He reached into his cloak and pulled something out. After seeing what the man had pulled out the guards opened the gate to the building letting the man into the capital building, and the old man returned the object that granted him entry to his cloak.

The old man walked through the building, idly noticing that many people were rushing here and there often accompanied by a stack of papers. He reached a staircase and began his ascent.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors in a hallway. The one furthest from the stairs read PRESIDENT. The other two doors were halfway between the door reading president and the stairs. The door on the right read NEWGATE, and the door on the left read BIJUU.

After finishing his climb the old man entered the room marked BIJUU. In the room there was a round table, at which several figures were seated.

"You're late." The man that sat the furthest from the door, and thus the old man said.

"I got lost on the path of life" said the old man with some mirth before he sat down in the last open seat. "So, shall we get to business?"

"Yes, let's get this meeting started finally." Said a melodic voice to the old man's right. "So what does the Fleet Destroyer need us for today?" She continued with obvious teasing in her tone.

"Ino, enough." Said the man who first spoke. "We are here to listen to Uzumaki-sama's proposal that is apparently important enough that it needs not only my attention, but the entire military council's attention, yet it isn't important enough for Uzumaki-sama to show up on time."

"Thank you gaki." was the now identified Uzumaki's reply. "I'm here to request several ships and men to man said ships. I have an old debt that I need to repay, so I can finally rest in peace." Uzumaki said the last part with a tired sigh as he faced all those seated at the table.

Directly across from him was the president and ruler of the entire continent Sasuke Kenki, who was named after his old friend Sasuke Uchiha. Seated to the right of Sasuke was the Kage, head of all shinobi forces, and who was named Sora Kengou. Next to him was the head of air fleet Isame Yachou. The person seated immediately to Uzumaki's left was Kakashi Namikaze, general of the continent's regular army, with his head on the table sleeping. On Uzumaki's right was the leader of the samurai, Red Ijin. Next is the previously mentioned Ino Newgate, supreme admiral. The final person at the table was the head of the modern elite shinobi, MES, Yamato Oiki.

"How many ships do you need?" Asked the now completely serious Ino.

"I was hoping to have a ship representing each branch of military unit with the naval and aerial components being a part of each ship. So I need four ships and enough shinobi, samurai, soldiers, and MES troopers to completely man a ship with only men from the same branch."

"That is a rather large request Uzumaki-sama, may I ask what you are planning on doing with all this men and ships?" asked Sasuke after a moment of thought.

"I plan on ending slavery in this world as well as finding one of my decedents who is currently the last one alive that is not here on the continent." Came Uzumaki's response almost immediately. "I do not ask this lightly, I have thought and pondered over it long enough these past 40 years or so. Plus it will allow me to be somewhere else while all the uproar over my new book is going on."

"Ah, yes. The Legend of Daichi Newgate, an instant best seller and an instant controversy machine. I agree that this will help with the backlash that is soon to come from your latest biography and tale Uzumaki-sama. I'm all for this great adventure, you'll have my best men." Said Sora with a chuckle at the end.

"Ha, if you're sending your best I have no choice but to send my best men too." Said Yamato with a glare at Sora.

"Please," came the feminine voice of Red. "As if either of your best men are in the same league as my men." She finished with a light chuckle.

"Well, shit. It would look bad on me and my men if I didn't help out and send my best too." Said a sheepish, and now awake, Kakashi.

"I guess I can build the old geezer some really nice ships, cause I'm not parting with any of mine." Ino added in agreement.

"My air ships and men shall guarantee that you will dominate the sky Uzumaki-sama" was the monotone response from Isame.

"It looks like the military council is all in agreement, so who am I to deny you Uzumaki-sama." Said a smiling Sasuke. "So, Ino how long will it be before Uzumaki-sama's ships will be ready."

"I'll make sure they're done by the end of the month."

"Good than as the president of the United Nations, on July 1st A.U. 425 that Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf, the Great Toad Sage, the Bringer of Peace, the Destroyer of Fleets, and the Shinobi God, shall leave in 6 weeks to purge this cruel world of slavery, and to bring home a lost son."

**AN: So what do you think? Yeah or nah? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update life got super busy super fast after I decided to start writing this, oh well.**

**AN - I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

_ When one is as old as I am, you tend to look back and notice that it is the little things that truly make the biggest difference. What if I decided to become jaded instead of continuing to seek attention in my childhood? What if Obito had been buried completely? What if the Tyrant didn't love to travel or explore? What if he was content to live his life of nobility? What if he wasn't curious? _

_ I can't tell the answer to these questions, but I can only assume that the world we live in today would be radically different. According to his father Daichi was a curious child. Always asking why and what comes next. Daichi was apparently focused on that question. What comes next?_

_ That question fueled many of Daichi's decisions throughout his life. What comes after the mountains? What comes after the sea? What comes after people's decisions? What comes after peace? What comes after time?_

_ Those questions fueled a young Daichi's mind, but again it seems that I am getting ahead of myself. I should start from the very beginning._

_ December 17__th__, 33 B.U. was the day that Daichi Newgate was born. He was born into the noble house of Newgate, who happened to be the rulers of a small section of land called Shida no Tochi, or Land of Ferns. Takusan no Tochi was still divided at the time, and so were the Elemental Nations. He was born the fourth son of Daiki Newgate and he was the fifth child in total._

_ Daiki Newgate was a large man with a powerful calming aura that seemed to surround him. He encouraged his children to pursue their interests as long as it didn't cause a burden to the land that he ruled or its people._

_ Daiki made sure that Daichi and all of his sibling got the education that those of a noble status needed, and he also made sure that they all were taught military tactics and skills as well. Unlike the daimyos of the Elemental Nations the nobility of Takusan no Tochi were expected to lead their men in any military conflicts. In that case they were much more similar to the kages of old than the daimyos._

_ As I have stated before as a child Daichi was obsessed with the question 'What comes next?' so in an attempt to answer that question Daichi began learning geography and gained an interest in travel, so at the age of 15 he left to travel the land of Shida no Tochi and beyond. He traveled all throughout the lands of Takusan no Tochi all the way up to the great peaks of the White Mountains and to the shores of we now know as the Great Line. _

_ Daiki told me, many years after Daichi's death, that the little boy with short black hair and gray eyes that seemed to be filled to the brim with excitement and curiosity had died on the child's seven year journey around the countryside. The boy that came back from that trip was not the boy he had raised for ten years, but someone completely different. _

_The boy, no the man that had come back had long black hair that went down to his shoulders with bangs that covered his face. He had grown tall, incredibly so for his family, reaching a massive height of 6 foot 6 inches. He had grown lean during his trip and looked like quite the athlete, which was much different than the pudgy boy that left. His attire had changed too. No longer did he wear the noble seal of his family, and he had ditched the childish cape that he started off his journey with. He even forsaken his house's colors of dark blue and garnet, and instead wore a dark gray travelling cloak that he held tight to his body._

_The most notable change in Daichi though wasn't his physical change or change in attire, those were somewhat expected given that he had grown from child to man, but the greatest change was Daichi's eyes. Before they were filled with wonder, curiosity, confidence, awe, and happiness, but upon his return his eyes were filled with doubt, questioning, worry, dread, and even a small amount of defeat._

_For five months after he returned Daichi engaged his father and siblings in a series of philosophical debates and questions, and throughout those five months he seemed to regain his sense of confidence and pride. _

_In the third month after Daichi got back from his trip he met his future wife at a festival celebrating the end of yet another war. She was a beautiful girl of the tender age 15. She had long light brown hair that was tied off in two pigtails by pink bows. She had electrifying blue eyes that shined in mirth upon seeing anything that was funny or cute. She had a soft voice and an aura that just oozed elegance surrounding her. She had just as sweet a name too, Etsuko Yukimura._

_When Daichi first met Etsuko he was in a meeting with her brother Hiroto Yukimura, the ruler of the small country called Gyūnyū no Tochi (Land of Milk), about plans for the future. At the time Daichi dismissed Etsuko as another pretty, but useless girl. Etsuko had similar thoughts that Daichi was indeed a looker, but still just a stuck up pretty boy noble._

_Hiroto and Daichi became fast friends after the meeting, and Hiroto, a massive man who stood an impressive 7 feet tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build that would leave most body builders jealous, would play a large part in the legend of the Tyrant._

_Two months after Daichi's and Hiroto's meeting Daichi began his unification of Takusan no Tochi. The ascendant of the Tyrant had finally begun._

_The events before and after Daichi's journey are rather clear, but the details of his journey itself are clouded and scattered in the wind. The journey that Daichi made was what ultimately answered the question of 'What comes next?' for Daichi, and he was determined to make sure that the answer he saw was changed. During the five month period after his return and before his conquest he figured out what he needed to do now so that 'what comes next' was something worth living for._

In a balcony overlooking the busy city of Heiwa stood two people. The first was a man in his mid-thirties with a string jaw and raven colored hair that was tied in a ponytail that came down to his waist. He was dressed in a white kimono with a black sash around his waist. He wore traditional shinobi sandals on his feet and a katana was strapped to his waist as well. The other person on the balcony was a beautiful woman with long red hair dressed in a red kimono that had black flowers petals descending its length and a black sash to hold it in place.

Both the man and woman stood at the same height 5 foot 8 inches, but the presence the two have are completely different.

The woman is Red Ijin, the leader of the samurai, and she carried herself accordingly. Her presence commanded respect and attention and she had a charisma that gave confidence to those around her. Outgoing, boisterous, and sometimes loud she is a person that one could point out in a crowd and say that she is a leader, at least according to herself. Others could say that she is cocky, arrogant even, but there are very few out there that would like to test this theory. Along with her skill she possesses a certain kind of beauty and elegance. She isn't a super model, but she also isn't the girl next door. Probably the most noticeable feature a person would see upon meeting her for the first time is her eyes. Green eyes that demands the best from that person, but also are filled with care for that person as well.

The man that she is standing across from couldn't be more different than her. He was a quiet man, and when he did speak it is only a few words before silence yet again. While most people could tell that she is a leader or someone important, they would often mistake the man as a simple farmer. Instead of vibrant green eyes he had dull onyx eyes that almost always seem bored no matter what he sees. Instead of her beauty and elegance, he had a rather simple and plain appearance.

Yet, no matter how different he was from her, Red couldn't name a person who she was closer with than Jack Uchiha. Jack was the only samurai who could fight her to a draw, and the only man who had ever held her heart.

"It is a beautiful night isn't it Jack-kun?" asked Red as she leaned against the rail of the balcony.

"Hn."

"Come on don't be like that, you're always like that!" exclaimed a now irritated Red. Little is it known to the public, but in private Red Ijin was a much less patient person than she was in public, especially in dealing with her lover.

"Hn. Did you say something?" came the reply from Jack as he turned from looking out at the city to looking at her.

"Yes I did! And now that you finally gifted me with your attention I actually have something very important to tell you Jack!" Red snapped back with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hmm."

"FUCKING BASTARD! PAY ATTENTION!" Red yelled before Jack could even finish turning his head back to view of the city. "Today the council has agreed on a decision to aid Uzumaki-sama in a quest that he will be debarking on soon."

"Naruto-sensei? The only quest he should have is the quest to find a quieter place to live" Jack replied with a snort. A widely known fact about Jack Uchiha is that he studied for quite some time under Naruto Uzumaki and is widely also regarded as the man's last student.

"He plans on ending slavery in the world, and has requested four ships and an air ship to help him. Each branch of the military is sending a ships worth of their best men to help him on his journey, and I want you to be the commander of the samurais and the captain of the ship Mifune." Finished Red in a commanding voice.

"So, he plans to fight a most dangerous foe, one that most people don't even believe in anymore. Tsk, I better help that senile old fool otherwise he'll go destroy an island somewhere." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Great! You leave in six weeks and I know exactly what we'll be doing in the meantime"

In Fort Oto

Sora Kengou was a man most would say had seen better days. His once rich brown hair is now tattered with patches of gray throughout. His face bore the wrinkles that came with the job of being the Kage, and had bags under his eyes because of all the work he inherited and all the work he still has to do.

He was sitting in a chair, it was more of a throne, in traditional kage clothes with the head ANBU kneeling in front of him. Mentally sighing about having to send a ship's worth of his best men to make sure that the shinobi didn't lose face with the other branches of the military and it was all because of his predecessor's fault.

"'Rise Hawk, we have much to discuss." said Sora as he mentally debated finding a successor. He just hoped that all those who could succeed him would come back from this errand with Uzumaki-sama alive.

At the pier

"So you want me to take me elite squadron of men and go on what could possibly be a suicide mission with a man who is as old as the dirt that we walk on?" asked Wani Nakazawa. Wani stood at an even 6 feet tall and had broad shoulders. He has muscular arms and a short brown beard. He is dressed in standard shinobi pants with the traditional green flak jacket with the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on the back. He has a cigarette in one hand as the other is hanging loosely by his side. He has a baseball cap with the MES logo on it covering his otherwise bare head.

The man he is asking the question to is Yamato Oiki the leader of the MES. Yamato Oiki was a rather short man standing at only 5 feet 2 inches and a ridiculous sense of fashion. Currently he was wearing a bright pink long sleeved mesh shirt with a plaid kilt. To top off his get up he had a large afro and sunglasses on.

"Yep! All the other branches are sending they're best too! So don't disappoint me!" Yamato replied with a chipper tone that almost hid the implied threat at the end.

"Ha ha! Disappoint you?! I'm shaking with excitement at being able to fight worthy opponents! It is time to show the world MES's strength!" Wani declared. "Now excuse me, I have to go tell my men the good news!"

Heiwa's Military HQ- Main Forces Commander Office

A man with blonde shaggy can be seen sleeping with his head down on his desk with a small puddle of drool forming around his mouth. This man is Kakashi Namikaze. Kakashi is dressed in his normal wear, that is a plain white t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, and is partaking of his favorite hobby, sleeping. The man had just completed his most daunting task of the day, writing a memo ordering his best air ship and his best men to join the legendary Naruto Uzumaki on a journey.

The memo that read "Ken Jo, men, travel, Uzumaki" that is slowly becoming drenched in drool. It is safe to say that Kakashi has never been the most proactive head of a military branch.

Hiruzen Airfield

The whirl of the air hips can be heard as crews set to work preparing, repairing, and creating air ships. It is among this chaos that we find Isame Yachou. He is a dark skinned skinny man who is a descendent of the Fourth Raikage, Ē, even though he has no talent for ninjutsu let alone the Raikage's famed lightning armor. He is wearing a white military uniform decorated with all of his different medals and ranks. He had black combat boots on and is walking towards a recently landed airship.

The modern airship is a beautiful and massive sight to behold. Over 400ft long and over 30ft high at its highest, the modern airship is truly massive. Constructed of the same material as charka absorbing armor the hull of the ship is practically immune to ninjutsu. The hull is nearly as strong as steel, making it more resist to any ground to air bombardment. The modern airship has over a hundred small hatches on the side of the hall so paratroopers, or nins with the capability to fly can leave the airship and begin an air to ground assault.

The airship is the perfect weapon to raze an unaware city or base simply because of the massive amount of weaponry that it has near the base of its hull. Cannons, guns, chakra fueled weapons, exploding tags, etc. The airship does have one large weakness, it runs mostly on seals created by an fūinjutsu master. This weakness is key because if the fūinjutsu master aboard is killed then repairs can't be done in battle and it takes years for someone to become an fūinjutsu master to replace the one that was lost.

Departing from this particular airship is non-other than Manami Hagiwara, the most celebrated female airship captain in the history of the United Nations air force. Manami was wearing the standard captain uniform, a brown jumpsuit. She also has her distinguishing skull and cannon necklace around neck and hanging on the outside of her jumpsuit. She has auburn brown hair tied into a single bun on the back of her head and that partly obscures her favorite pair of googles, a pair that happened to be bright orange.

It is this woman that has Isame hurrying across the airfield. "Manami-dono! Manami-dono! I need to talk to you!" exclaimed the normally stoic Isame trying to get her attention.

For Manami, the recent drill and test of the airship's functions went smoothly and she was glad it was over. As much as she loves being in the sky she hates going up and doing such mundane tasks in such incredible machines. It was a waste of time and effort when they could be doing something more productive with the airships like racing them. Manami was jolted out of her musings by the cry of one of the few people that could be called her superior, Isame Yachou.

"What do you want Mr. Skin and Bones?" she shouted even as she stopped and turned to face him.

"I want you to gather the best crew possible and get the class A airship Asuma ready for a long journey you and the crew you select are going to help Uzumaki-sama on a most noble journey of his by providing air support. Also you may want to have your affairs in order this is going down as an S-ranked mission so anything could happen." said Isame in a flat tone before he turned around and started walking back to his office on the other side of the airfield.

"Y-Yes sir!" Manami said as she snapped up into a salute before she left to take a relaxing bath, because no one would want to be part of a crew for an extended period of time if they thought the captain smelled.

Newgate Naval Yard

Ino Newgate is what most people will call a beautiful woman. She has dark black that just seems to flow to her waist and a smile that brightens up a room. That's not to mention her other rather large assets that always seem to draw the attention of the men that surround her. But right now the last thing on the minds of the men working in the shipyard was ogling their boss, their very angry boss.

Ino had just found out that the new line of battle ships that were supposed to be done in a month have gotten delayed to almost half a month! For some inexplicable reason the parts they ordered came in two weeks late and now they had to make up for lost time.

Normally she would have let bygones be bygones, but she had an ancestor to impress! As much as she teases and kids with Naruto-jiji, as she calls him in private, she absolutely adores and respects him. She was going to show off and give him four of the newest most elite battleships that the United Nations have ever produced to go off on his journey, but then this happened!

She was just going to have pay her shipwrights extra for all the overtime that they would be putting in during the next month to make sure the ships were ready and safe by time Naruto left.

On an island somewhere in the New World

A bar full of loud noises and sounds is at the center of the island. The sign outside of the bar reads 'Ye Olde Fish Bones', but everyone calls it the 'Bones' for short. The Bones has gained quite a reputation in the past decade or so. It and the island it rests on, called Brandy Isle, are right in the middle of White Beard territory. Yet, White Beards colors didn't fly above the island, in fact none of the Yonko's colors flew on the island. The colors that do fly is a flag with a giant middle finger on it.

The flag belongs to the local hero, and the local drunk, Madara Uchiha. Madara showed up one day on the island out of the blue a decade ago. After he took down White Beards flag, he claimed the island as his own and his home. Brandy Isle is a small island and after heated talks between White Beard and Madara Whitebeard allowed Madara to keep the island as his own, but should he ever lose the island and live to tell the tale then White Beard would kill him.

Since then any pirate or corrupt marine that landed at Brandy Isle has been taken care by Madara. Madara could always be found where the trouble usually starts, the Bones, and tonight is no exception. Sitting at the bar with a bottle of brandy on hand he stares at the wall uncaringly as he takes drink after drink after drink.

The bartender, Tom, hands him another before something strange happens. The bar's den den mushi went off. The bar's den den mushi never goes off.

"Hello?" asks Tom as he hesitantly picks up the mushi after the third ring. "Alright just a second." Tom turns to look at Madara and simply says "It's for you."

**AN Okay I've been thinking about writing a couple different stories and I want to hear what you guys because they will (hopefully) have a different writing style than this story.**

**1. A Naruto and High School DXD crossover**

**This one would be told retrospectively as someone telling a story to someone else. It would have a little bit of a different twist than most of the current crossovers, but isn't too radically different.**

**This one would involve a lot of reader-writer involvement. It could work with no involvement but the way I want to try to write it would require lots of reader involvement.**

**This one would be told traditionally like most books are written from beginning to end with the mandatory flashback scenes so that stuff makes sense. This fic would involve ninjas in suits and ninjas in business, so a slightly different take on who runs the Naruto world.**

**This one has dinosaurs and would be written the same as #3 from start to finish.**

**5. None**

**Boo! You suck! This story made my eyes bleed! **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what I can do matter on ok:)?**


End file.
